


Sadistic Nate—The Clean Up Your Own Mess Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it just me, or has Nate gotten a little sadistic since he quit drinking?”--Takes place after The Order 23 Job, season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadistic Nate—The Clean Up Your Own Mess Job

Takes place after The Order 23 Job, season two, what could have happened after

Sadistic Nate—The Clean Up Your Own Mess Job

“Is it just me, or has Nate gotten a little sadistic since he quit drinking?”

Parker had become much more observant in her time with the team. It was Sophie’s reaction that surprised even herself.

“Is it just me, or does that make him even more attractive?”

Oops. Parker looked at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was. He wasn’t drinking anymore. He was clear headed. He actually shaved for the most part. His eyes weren’t rimmed red every morning. He wasn’t acting like a bastard to them when hung over.

Later on, after the con was done and the bad guy was finished, Sophie pondered what had been said. Was Nate actually becoming more cold-hearted? She didn’t want him that way. It was better when he cared, when he seemed to be in the game one hundred percent. If this was just a job to him, then it wouldn’t work. Being sadistic though might put him over the top.

Rummaging around in the kitchen, Sophie pulled open the door that had his coffee stored. How could someone drink that much coffee? There must have been a ten year supply. He always had a mug in his hands though. She had taken to frequently smelling it to make sure he hadn’t added something to the drink. He hadn’t. She was impressed. Hanging around the four of them would make anyone take to the bottle.

“Hungry?” he announced as he came into the kitchen behind her.

“It’s just, coffee, orange soda and cereal. How do people live like that?”

“I think there’s some leftover ice cream?”

Just what she needed: ice cream for dinner! What a terrible influence he was sometimes. Next he’d tell her that there was chocolate stored somewhere. It was unfortunate that Hardison had eaten the last of the gummy frogs that always seemed to be around.

“Real food? Could it kill you to have real food in here?”

“What? Don’t want to see Parker on a sugar high?”

No, no one wanted to see Parker on a sugar high. She was surprised that every time it happened that something wasn’t broken. Unless the boys managed to make sure it was all swept under the rug so Nate didn’t notice.

“How many lamps have turned up missing?”

“Only a few. Hardison has a knack for finding the exact same thing without me noticing. Or he thinks I don’t notice.”

Sophie laughed at Hardison’s antics. He was trying to protect the thief from Nate’s wrath. How adorable.

What Sophie did notice though was the fact that Nate had checked her out at least three times since he had entered the room. He wasn’t obvious, that was certain. He was more subtle, almost like a caress. Sophie hated it when guys couldn’t take their eyes off of her because of one reason and one reason only. It made her skin crawl. It was too much like a con to her.

“Everyone else is gone, I should probably,” she pointed out as she made her way out of the kitchen.

“Yeah. Probably.”

There it was again. She noticed how he looked at her. Dammit, why did she have to notice?

“Nate, if you have something to say, please say it.”

“The last con, helping that kid, it was the right thing to do. You were right.”

He admitted she was right? Was the world coming to an end and she didn’t know it?

“Damn straight I was right. Widmark deserved that role. It helped him find out who he really is.”

Who was she though? She had been wondering that for quite some time.

Nate leaned up against the kitchen bar area and crossed his arms. Thank goodness he had gotten rid of that ridiculous hair he had worn at the school. It really was a turn off.

“You told him the truth, Sophie.”

“I did. Felt good.”

Approaching him, she came within inches of touching. He looked so relaxed after this con. No sadistic remnants in sight right at that moment, until she looked in his eyes. He definitely looked like he wanted to devour her in one bite.

“Nate?”

“Yes, Sophie?”

Why could she read him so well?

“You’re enjoying this control thing a bit too much, aren’t you?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

Yanking her to him, he pulled her head back and plunged in. It was nothing like their first kiss, which was passionate and soft. No, this was a conquest, by him mostly. She didn’t stop him because it felt way too good. The boyfriend was all about her feelings, asking her every blasted second what felt good. Nate was taking what he wanted.

He wrapped her leg around his side as his mouth traveled south to her shoulder. She’d be bruised if he didn’t stop what he was doing. There was no resistance though. She was giving as good as she was getting. Every thrust by him was met by a grinding by her. She had dreamt of this for a long time.

Palming the front of his jeans made him jerk in response. Her thighs would be sore in the morning, that she was sure. Sophie did not care. He growled her name as she kept up the pressure. Before she could suggest more proper accommodations, Nate picked her up and carried her to the dining room table.

He couldn’t even make it upstairs. He couldn’t even get the rest of her dress off, the underwear went flying and she barely was able to get the damn jeans he had on down before he thrust into her, almost like a man possessed. She had wanted their first time to be slow. Not that she minded this. She just thought that was more his style.

It wasn’t going to take long with the pace he was setting. It was messy, they were messy, the table must have moved a foot or more. She screamed out his name while he groaned out hers.

“I think you’ve killed me,” she said, breathless.

He laughed a little at her statement, collapsed on her, breathing heavily.

“You didn’t like my hair?”

“Huh?”

“The hair? I thought it looked the part.”

He’d already moved on to something else? The bastard.

“You just fucked me senseless and all you want to talk about was your hair?”

“What else am I supposed to say?”

He still hadn’t moved off of her.

“Nate, dear, you’re squishing me.”

“My legs are a little shaky.”

She’d be lucky to be able to get up from the position he had put her in.

“We’re getting too old for this,” he announced as he finally was able to move his legs.

Pulling her up, he attempted to fix himself.

“God, you’re a mess. Shower, now.”

His goofy grin charmed her. His hair stood on end, pants were still down around his ankles, shirt was askew.

“Pull up your pants before you trip.”

Sophie’s hair felt like it was all over the place, she was certain her makeup was ruined, as was her dress and realized she didn’t know where he had thrown her underwear. At least he had managed to pull up his pants before falling over them.

He gently pulled her to him again, this time not plundering. He had shown another side of himself tonight, she thought. And she quite liked it.

“Still sadistic,” she mumbled against his lips.

He smirked back at her as he led her upstairs.

 

The next morning, Eliot came in a little earlier than usual because dammit, Nate had no food whatsoever and he was going to remedy that. Bringing in the two bags of groceries, he set them down and started to put them away.

After everything was tidy and neat (damn slobs he worked with), he decided to get a jump on the next con they had been contemplating. He could work the computer just fine. Not that he wanted Hardison to know that he could.

Walking out of the kitchen, he then noticed that one of the dining room chairs had been knocked over. Then he noticed that the table had moved over a foot from where it had been the day before. He noticed these things. It was his job to notice these things. He kept them alive by noticing these things.

Nothing else seemed out of place. It was probably just Parker, he thought. She sometimes did things like that. Walking over to the computer table, he turned on the computer to start working on the next mark. Instead, he stopped cold and turned abruptly to look over again at the dining room table. Looking up, he noticed a pair of women’s underwear hanging from the light fixture. Then he noticed a nice pair of pumps by one of the barstools. The same shoes that Sophie had worn the day before. He noticed these things.

“Dammit, Nate. Trade one addiction for another?”

Just then Parker bounced into the room, looking like she’d had ten hours of sleep the night before. Eliot knew it was probably only five, but he didn’t pry. Hardison wouldn’t be in yet, because the man liked his sleep. He’d have to keep Parker’s voice down so whatever was going on upstairs, Parker wouldn’t find out.

“Are there donuts?” she asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

How was he going to retrieve the underwear without her noticing him retrieving them? Wasn’t that his specialty? Nate was going to owe him big time. He was probably the one who threw them up there in the first place.

“Muffins.”

Following her into the kitchen, Parker squealed when she figured out there was real food. Cereal all the time just didn’t cut it.

“Shhh. I’m sure that Nate’s still asleep.”

“How do you know? Did you call for him? Want me to wake him up?”

He luckily caught Parker’s arm before she made it to the stairs.

“Yeah, probably still asleep,” he told her, attempting to not look at the light fixture.

Nate must have heard the two invading his space because he came down not two minutes later wrapped in a robe.

“Do you two ever sleep?”

“Nope,” Parker said as she munched on a muffin.

“Oh, muffins,” Nate said as he made his way to make coffee.

Before he reached the kitchen though, he stopped dead.

“Fuck,” he managed to mumble to himself.

Eliot heard him, smiled his way and glanced at the light. Shaking his head, he went back into the kitchen to distract Parker while Nate took care of business.

Later on that day, while everyone was eating, Eliot sat as far away from that end of the table as he could. He was fairly certain that Nate got the message and cleaned up anything else that may have happened during the night. He had taken Parker out for the rest of the morning, joining the crew in the late afternoon to go over what was next on the agenda.

“Eliot, you have that look on your face like something is wrong, man,” Hardison announced.

“Nah. Don’t be so paranoid.”

Sophie glanced up, nodded and looked down at her food again. Nate did the same thing.

These two were supposed to be the best at fooling people, Eliot thought. Why did they look so damn guilty? Parker and Hardison didn’t notice at all the looks the grifter and mastermind were giving each other.

“Oh, Nate, did you give Sophie her underwear back?” Parker asked.

Hardison managed to spit orange soda all over his keyboard, which was sitting directly at the end of the table. Sophie’s eyes went wide. Nate started choking on his food.

“Parker?” Eliot growled as he looked at the leader of the group.

“Hey, they were hanging from the light fixture.”

“Seriously?” Hardison asked. “Why is the table moved so far forward?”

Hardison got up from his chair and looked around. Eliot had never seen Sophie look so guilty in his life. Nate’s eyes went wide.

“Um, just, um,” Nate tried to contribute without much success.

“And the guilty looks keep on coming. You two are nasty. Do you know that?”

Sophie snorted with laughter at that, turning Nate’s head to her quickly.

“You don’t know the half of it,” she answered back while looked directly at the table.

“Oh. Oh. I get it,” Parker finally said.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Nate was able to get out.

“You had sex on the dining room table,” Parker told the others like she had just figured out that morning’s crossword puzzle.

Hardison ran into the kitchen and grabbed the first cleaning bottle he could find. He started spraying everything in sight while Eliot yelled at him to stop. Sophie waved her hands in front of her and got up and out of the way of Hardison’s germaphobia.

Nate just sat in his seat and closed his eyes.

“You two are so busted,” Parker said as she attempted to wrestle the bottle out of Hardison’s hands.

 

A few days later

“Hey, man,” Eliot announced as he slammed the front door.

“What is up? Hoping you have good news about the mark?”

“It didn’t pan out. Nate is ticked.”

“Means I better make myself scarce when he gets back.”

Eliot settled down on the sofa with an open bottle of beer while Hardison kept typing.

“I wanna talk to you about something? What is it with you and sex?”

Hardison’s eyes went wide. He turned to notice that Eliot was relaxed and waiting for an answer.

“Me? Sex? Do you want to have this conversation here, right now?”

“I know you’re not a prude. I see how you look at Parker.”

Hardison knew he was so busted when he kept bringing up, in front of everyone else, that kiss that he and Parker had shared. He wasn’t a prude, mostly.

“I am not a prude, Eliot.”

“Coulda fooled me with how you were acting around Nate and Sophie.”

Hardison rolled his eyes for a bit, then decided to talk to the hitter instead of just slinging jokes.

“Come on, man. It’s like knowing your parents did the deed at least once, you know. They’re just, old.”

Eliot snorted in reply. “Sophie is not that much older than I am. Nate’s been married, had a kid. Just because he has a few years on you does not mean he’s dead.”

“I didn’t say he was dead. It’s just, he’s Nate, you know.”

Eliot took a sip of his beer and contemplated what Hardison was saying.

“You think he’ll mess up a con because of Sophie? Or is that he’ll start paying attention to her and her only?”

“Well, a bit of both. You’ve seen him. He gets all involved, cross with us, throws things. You just don’t know what’s going on in that mind of his.”

Eliot shook his head in agreement.

“Still, that doesn’t explain why you keep saying it’s nasty.”

Hardison pointed to the dining room table again.

“It’s the table, where we eat.”

Eliot could still smell all the Lysol that Hardison had used.

“How many cans of Lysol did you use? It’s clean now. Not like you can control these things, you know. We need to find you a girlfriend.”

Hardison got up from his chair to protest.

“I don’t need no girlfriend.”

“Yeah you do. Still obsessing about that kiss?”

Was he obsessing about that kiss? Sure. Every time Parker walked into a room, he obsessed about that kiss.

“You know, if you just ask her out on a date.”

“Oh, no. We are not going there. You think that Nate and Sophie knocking boots is gonna mess up the team, what do you think having Parker.” Hardison couldn’t finish the sentence.

Eliot started laughing. “You really got it good, don’t you? I’m not asking for you to bend her over the kitchen counter, man.”

“Just, just, stop it. As I said before, y’all are nasty.”

“Prude.”

“Hey, I keep these things to myself,” he told the hitter, gesturing wildly.

“When’s the last time you had a girlfriend?”

“Um, a couple years ago. She didn’t like my extracurricular activities or my curricular activities, if you get my drift.”

“She didn’t like you hacking?”

“Kinda killed the mood when the FBI showed up at my door that one time.”

Eliot laughed again. Hardison was not having it at all.

“I don’t think that Parker cares one bit about your activities. She’s wanted in more countries than you are.”

“There is that.”

Eliot shook his head in agreement. Just then, Parker, Nate and Sophie arrived with Parker bouncing a bit.

“Great, Parker on sugar,” Eliot said as he put his beer down.

Hardison looked at Sophie as she licked her lips and at Nate as he watched her. He just couldn’t get the image out of his mind. Maybe he’d create new images with Parker.

“Hey, Parker, let’s get some burgers,” he asked as Parker came close.

“Sure, I could eat. Eliot?”

Eliot set his beer down on the kitchen counter. “I got this thing. Go. Have fun.”

With that, he exited quickly, whispering something in Nate’s ear when he passed the older man. Nate’s eyes went wide. He shook his head like he had heard what Eliot had said. Hardison escorted Parker out the door quickly. He did not want to know what the two were up to after they left. He’d leave that totally alone. His focus now was on the blonde thief in front of him.

 

“What did Eliot say when he left?” Sophie asked as she placed her purse on the table.

“Well, he said he’d break both my legs if I hurt you.”

Sophie’s eyes went wide. “He did?”

“Yep.”

“I can take care of myself, dammit. And this is not a relationship. It’s just.”

“Sex. Mind blowing, hot, sex,” he said as he stalked over toward her.

Out in the hall, both Parker and Hardison pulled out their comms at the same time. Both he and Parker rolled their eyes at the same time.

“They forgot the comms were still working.”

 

 


End file.
